John Partridge
John Partridge (born 24 July 1971 in Radcliffe, Lancashire) is an English actor, dancer, singer, panellist and television presenter, who is probably best known for the role of Christian Clarke in the long-running BBC television soap opera EastEnders, having joined the cast in January 2008. He has worked extensively as a singer and dancer in musical theatre, portraying Rum Tum Tugger in the official film production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical Cats. Professional career Partridge initially trained in ballet at the Royal Ballet Lower School, appearing in the television adaptation of Stan Barstow's novel A Kind of Loving in 1982. He went on to train in musical theatre at the Bush Davies School of Theatre Arts and Doreen Bird College of Performing Arts. He left college early at the age of 16, to join the cast of the original UK tour of Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical CATS. Partridge joined the touring cast of Cats in 1988 and was dance captain from 1989 to 1990. He played the roles of Alonzo and Rumpus Cat and understudied the roles of Mr. Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger. He later joined the West End production of the show at the New London Theatre, playing the roles of Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap and in 1998, he appeared as Rum Tum Tugger in the official film production of the show, produced by Lloyd Webber and filmed at the Adelphi Theatre. He later returned to the West End cast of the show prior to its closure in 2002 and has also appeared as Rum Tum Tugger in the German production in Düsseldorf. Partridge's TV appearances include The Hot Shoe Show, a documentary called Aspects of Dancing, and BBC2 comedy Game On where he portrayed a predatory gay gym member attempting to chat up the sexually confused lead character Matthew. He has appeared in television commercials for Fox's Biscuits, Colgate Toothpaste, Maltesers and Cadbury's Twirl. He has also been a guest on daytime chat shows such as This Morning and Pebble Mill. From January 2008 to November 2012, Partridge was a permanent cast member of the BBC One soap opera, EastEnders. He played the role of Christian Clarke, the gay brother of Jane Beale and was typically recognised as a member of the Beale family. His last appearance was on 15 November 2012. Partridge also worked as a choreographer on the show. He has worked with several rock and pop acts, including U2, Pet Shop Boys, Kim Wilde, Neneh Cherry, Pete Townshend, Mica Paris and Ultra Nate. He also has his own band, which has played the club circuit and records his own material. None of his own material has been released. On Friday 19 February 2010, Partridge took part in a live episode of EastEnders, celebrating the show's 25th anniversary. He later contributed to the aftermath show, revealing that he'd correctly predicted the killer of Archie Mitchell, the show's biggest 'whodunnit'. Partridge was also involved in an EastEnders special edition of The Weakest Link. He reached the final three until he got voted off, despite being the strongest link. Presenter Anne Robinson informed him that he only answered one question wrong throughout the whole show. The show was later won by Laurie Brett; the EastEnders cast raised the second highest amount of money ever on the show. In 2010, Partridge, alongside Sheila Hancock and Charlotte Church, was one of the judges for the new Andrew Lloyd Webber TV show Over The Rainbow, in search to find a young girl to play Dorothy in a new production of The Wizard of Oz. In April 2010 Partridge took part in ITV's Celebrity Juice with Keith Lemon, and Dermot O'Leary. In November 2010, Partridge was awarded the Entertainer of the Year award at the annual Stonewall Awards ceremony. Since 2010, he has presented the National Lottery and has co-presented the programme with Jenni Falconer since 2011. On 12 December 2010 he appeared on All Star Family Fortunes to raise money for the Terrence Higgins Trust but lost to Caroline Flack. During Christmas and New Year of 2011 and 2012, Partridge starred as Prince Charming in the pantomime Cinderella at the Marlowe Theatre in Canterbury. Partridge joined Twitter in June 2012, and tweeted that he was going to be part of a show at the Hackney Empire called the Gay Extravaganza, part of a series of shows at the venue to celebrate World Pride (which took place on 8 July 2012). He also confirmed that he will be performing a series of shows at the Hippodrome Casino in early 2013, and posted a demo of a song he'd been working on onto YouTube entitled 'Stop For A Minute.' In July 2012, it was announced at a press launch that Partridge will be once again taking on the role of Prince Charming in Cinderella, this time at the Theatre Royal, Nottingham, which ran from 8 December 2012 until 13 January 2013. On 7 September 2012, it was announced that Partridge would be leaving EastEnders and he filmed his final scenes two weeks later. In November 2012, it was announced that Partridge would be taking on the role of Zach in the West End revival of A Chorus Line, starting in February 2013, and that he would be appearing in Dames 'n' Dudes at the Hippodrome, London from 22–27 April 2013. He later appeared on Let's Dance for Comic Relief in 2013 with his co-stars to perform one of the numbers from A Chorus Line. Personal life Partridge has been in a civil partnership with Jon Tsouras, an actor, since September 2011. Awards and nominations *2008 – TV Quick and TV Choice Awards – Best Newcomer – nominated *2009 – Inside Soap Awards – Sexiest Male – won *2010 – Stonewall Awards – Entertainer of the Year – won Theatre credits *''A Chorus Line'' - Zach, 2013 The London Palladium *''Cinderella'' - Prince Charming, 2012/13 Theatre Royal, Nottingham *''Cinderella'' - Prince Charming, 2011/12 Marlowe Theatre *''Aladdin'' *''Hunting of the Snark'' – Butcher, Prince Edward Theatre *''Starlight Express'' – Electra, Apollo Victoria Theatre *''Tommy'' – The Hawker Captain Walker Shaftesbury Theatre *''Grease'' – Roger, Dominion Theatre *''The Fix'' – Donmar Warehouse *''Rent'' – Roger Davis, Berlin & Düsseldorf (Germany) *''Notre Dame de Paris (musical)'' – Gringoire, Dominion Theatre *''Black Goes with Everything'' – Churchill Theatre, Bromley *''Taboo'' – Marilyn, The Venue *''Cats'' – various credits *''Miss Saigon'' – John, UK tour 2005 *''The Drowsy Chaperone'' – Novello Theatre Other *''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue'' – Manny the Mole (voice) Discography *''The New Starlight Express'' (1992) as Electra the Electric Train (CD) *''Cats'' (1998) as Rum Tum Tugger (DVD) *''Rent'' (1999) original German cast recording as Roger Davis (CD) *''The Fix'' original London cast recording (CD) *''Taboo'' (2003) as Marilyn (DVD) Category:Film Cast